An Angel Died Today
by Assassin of the Shadows
Summary: An angel has died... just read it I promise you'll like it and if you don't... err... sorry! nn
1. An Angel Died Today

I love you...  
  
Maybe I should have told you that,  
  
Maybe then you would have looked at me, whether it was from disgust or  
  
Love  
  
It is amazing how easy it is to say those words  
  
Is that a bad sign?  
  
Does it mean that I fall in love to often?  
  
Maybe,  
  
But then, no one has ever made me feel the way you do...  
  
So here I am  
  
Standing on the sidewalk in front of some park that I used to enjoy coming to  
  
Why?  
  
Simple,  
  
You always come here  
  
You would sit under that oak tree and read  
  
Now you sit down not to read, but to whisper those sweet nothings in her ear  
  
Those sweet nothings that I helped you put together!  
  
And as you sit there telling her all those wondrous things  
  
Your beautiful fingers will lose themselves in her soft hair  
  
I knew I never had a chance  
  
All the hints I gave you flew by  
  
Never once hitting anywhere close to the mark...  
  
And I thought,  
  
Being as stupid as I must be  
  
That you were paying attention  
  
That you were listening to me  
  
That you were staying to protect me  
  
Now I realize it was to stay by her  
  
Because she was my friend...  
  
You wanted her not me...  
  
I'm crying again!  
  
I can feel my tears falling down my face!  
  
I used to lie in my bed crying myself to sleep  
  
While you sat on the couch downstairs kissing her  
  
I can't sleep in my bed anymore  
  
I know you made love to her on those sheets  
  
It still disgusts me  
  
But I never told anyone how I felt about you  
  
One found out  
  
They promised not to tell...  
  
So when all of us went out on the town  
  
No one noticed I was dieing inside  
  
Because I'm a good actor you see  
  
When you told everyone about her  
  
Told how much you cared about her  
  
I smiled and laughed  
  
While all I wanted to do was scream shout cry  
  
It's called a jokers mask  
  
You're going to wear one some day!  
  
You're probably wondering the reason for this  
  
I couldn't take it anymore you see  
  
You're smiling face that happiness in your laughter  
  
It hurt because I wasn't the one who made you shine!  
  
So I hope she makes you happy!  
  
And I hope she makes you forget!  
  
God knows how I desperately tried to forget about you!  
  
There's a rule in situations like this  
  
You don't do this out of hate...  
  
You do this out of love  
  
Love that will never happen...  
  
Hopeless love...  
  
So now the moment you've been waiting for dearest Yami!  
  
You see that tree out there in front of you?  
  
Yes,  
  
Your oak tree...  
  
Take a closer look Yami!  
  
That is me lying there!  
  
No Yami I'm not sleeping...  
  
That blood you see isn't fake  
  
This isn't a movie Yami  
  
I'll never wake up again  
  
No matter how much you shake me  
  
I hope she keeps smiles on your face  
  
I never could obviously  
  
I bless your child  
  
It's not yours by the way,  
  
Just thought I'd let you know...  
  
O_O! O_O! O_O! O_O! O_O! O_O! O_O! O_O! O_O! O_O!  
  
"YUGI!" He screamed in horror. He scrambled over to the tree and landed on his hands and knees.  
  
So much blood... too much blood for one person...  
  
"Yugi..." He whispered softly. A tear trailed down his face soon followed by others.  
  
He scooped the small body up, and brought it close to his body.  
  
"Yami..." Anzu replied gently.  
  
The only one to not shed a tear, everyone else stood there weeping at the sad sight.  
  
The once mighty pharaoh rocked the cold and wet body back and forth, whispering apologies to the dead angel. Everyone walked up not more than three steps, but she walked all the way placed her hand on his shoulder and said "He's gone now Yami, leave him be to rest in peace, come home with me. It's what he would have wanted."  
  
"STAY AWAY!" He screamed crushing the frail body closer to him. Tears streamed down his face as he hiccupped and wailed.  
  
"Yugi..." He whispered, "Sweet Yugi..." He kissed his bloody temple, "I loved you too..."  
  
She gasped and glared down at them.  
  
'I'll suffer for you angel... it's my punishment... I would have never deserved your happiness...'  
  
Everyone just stood and watched neither moving; no one noticed that behind them a lonely piece of paper danced in the breeze making its way towards the heavens. This note made on tear stained paper...  
  
*  
  
An angel died today  
  
I held my hands high and I prayed  
  
To not take him away  
  
He was good  
  
He was kind  
  
He did nothing wrong  
  
I was bad  
  
I was mean  
  
I made him cry  
  
He ran away from me  
  
Because I said some things I didn't mean  
  
An angel died today  
  
I begged him not to go away  
  
He looked at me and laughed  
  
And flew on broken rings  
  
High in the sky  
  
That's where he died  
  
And I have the floating feathers to prove it  
  
% % % % % %  
  
Kimajime: O_O  
  
Well... how was it...?  
  
Kimajime: You killed Yugi...  
  
Sad ne?  
  
Yami: *runs away crying like a baby* MY LOVE!!!! NO!!!!  
  
Yugi: n_n; not dead... still here...  
  
Review please! 


	2. Keeeyahhhh

O.O wow!  
  
Kimajime: What?  
  
Well this was just supposed to be a one shot. and everyone thinks there will be a sequel!  
  
Kimajime: There isn't?  
  
Well there might if you keep putting all those idea's in my head!  
  
Kimajime: n_n you love me!  
  
-.-  
  
Do you people want a sequel? It won't be happy at the beginning!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I could NOT believe how many people asked me this!  
  
Kimajime: The sequel?  
  
Not just that! Nobody understood:  
  
I bless your child  
  
It's not yours by the way,  
  
Just thought I'd let you know...  
  
Yes that meant Anzu was pregnant and she was dirty tramp and slept around! So it's not Yami's, and only Yugi knew because he went with her...  
  
Also the person who knew was Ryou (Why? Because he felt the same way about Bakura... he never gets Bakura with out difficulty!) 


	3. I'm Dripping With Sin

  
Well here's the sequel. Tell me what you think at the bottom...   
  
**B.D:** That's it?!   
  
*looks up sleepily* Ooh, I hope you enjoy... sorry, it's that time of the month and I'm hurting.   
  
Kimajime: Be happy, she pretty much had to dope herself up on midol just so she could come downstairs and put this up for you all.   
  


**I'm Dripping With Sin**

  
  


~*~

  
  
A lonely person stood ever so slightly in a deserted graveyard, why you may ask? It would seem almost obvious that this was because he lost someone dear to him, and was presently mourning over his loss.   
  
But the loss is much different to what you might feel. Losing a loved one hurts, but the pain soon numbs out and you recover eventually.   
  
Unfortunately I can not say the same for him. He did not lose just a friend, he did not lose a soul mate...   
  
What he lost was someone he never paid enough attention to. What he lost was someone who would never smile at him, or get excited over ice cream.   
  
_He lost his other half._   
  
His half that made him feel alive yet he was too late to realize it. The one who -though he was suffering- smiled at him and gave him advise.   
  
The one he should have talked to more often, he should have listened to him more, maybe even get away from everyone else just to spend some quality time with.   
  
He should have paid attention, maybe then he would have seen the signs.   
  


**YUGI MUTOU**

  


1987-2008

  


A BROKEN HEART THAT THE WORLD FORGOT

  


~MAY THOSE WITH SORROW IN YOUR HEARTS FIND YOUR

  


LOVE AND HAPPINESS FOR THEY ARE CLOSER THAN YOU

  


THINK~

  
  
"I wish you had told me Yugi..." The man sobbed. "Maybe then you would have been happier." He sank to his knees and stared deeply at the black polished stone.   
  
_He would have preferred white marble..._ He thought bitterly.   
  
He stubbornly wiped away any traces of tears from his face and put on a really tight smile. "You weren't supposed to leave me so soon Yugi, I loved you too... I really did. I would love to say that you ruined it, and that it's all your fault. But that would be lying, because it was no ones fault but mine; I'm the one to blame this time. I should have realized how I felt for you sooner, maybe then you would still be here... standing behind me and telling me to stop being so emotional!"   
  
Another sad smile.   
  
"The day you left that note on your desk telling me to go to my favorite park, I felt something wasn't right... and then you wanted to be dramatic! You just had to make such a long heart-wrenching _good-bye letter_ didn't you?!"   
  
A hand reached out and stroked the glimmering stone softly, as if he was somehow touching his sweet, sweet face. "Why did you have to leave me so soon Yugi! You were sad weren't you?! Sad that I was with Anzu and not with you! Didn't it make you angry?! Why couldn't you have said anything like that to me?! Why... why did you have to say such sad words and give me no anger?"   
  
"I wrote a song for you, if your not mad at me, would you please let me sing it to you someday? You're probably going to be really mad with me; because I've come to this conclusion.   
  
Yugi, I love you with all my heart, and I hope that what you felt for me hasn't changed. For with this holy knife I promise you that someday, I will be able to find that boat that takes me to your river; and when that happens... I will tell you every chance I get how much I treasure just the fact of being near you."   
  
He drew out a black velvet case with a silver trim and retrieved the golden dagger hidden from inside, it gleamed happily in the moonlight as he held it up high. Taking one last glance at his love's memorial he slammed it down. Letting out a cry of pain as the blade went clean through his chest and pierced his heart. Shakily he lifted his head to look at the name one last time, and his hand to hold that smooth cold stone one last time. "Re-remember... my... promissseee..." He hissed out before sliding down onto the ground. His blood staining the green grass and dirt.   
  
A piece of parchment flew out of his hand and landed not two feet away from those watching eyes. The dark-eyed figure gently picked it up and what was written.   
  


_**Ummmm... the song Yami was talking about...**_

  
  
  


_I wanted to give you answers to your questions_   
  
_Though you said you had few yet inside you held many_   
  
_But no matter what I tried_   
  
_None of them sounded right_   
  
_So to your face I lied_   
  
  
_And maybe I should have listened to this voice inside my head_   
  
_Maybe then I could have told you what love was and you would be alive_   
  
_But you're not, you're dead_   
  
  
_Would it make you happy if you knew I am drowning!_   
  
_Drowning in my sins for you!_   
  
_I could have gave you smiles_   
  
_But instead I gave you frowns_   
  
_Could have gave you ups_   
  
_But instead I gave you downs_   
  
_So laugh at my predicament!_   
  
_Laugh because it's true!_   
  
_Laugh because I'm drowning!_   
  
_Drowning in my sins for you!_   
  
  
_You never told me she was a tramp_   
  
_Never told she'd been acting like a whore_   
  
_Never told me baby, so I could walk out her door_   
  
  
_No you kept it to yourself_   
  
_Kept it to yourself when she told me_   
  
_Told me she was pregnant with her kid_   
  
_Yet in this harsh and cold reality_   
  
_It was no one's but my friends!_   
  
  
_But you still you stuck by me until you could handle no more_   
  
_Out of your sadness and **ANGER** that I had **CAUSED**_   
  
_You climbed that twenty story building_   
  
_And you jumped off from the floor!_   
  
  
_Would it make you happy if you knew that I am drowning!_   
  
_Drowning in my sins for you!_   
  
_I could have gave you smiles_   
  
_But instead I gave you frowns_   
  
_Could have gave you ups_   
  
_But instead I gave you downs_   
  
_So laugh at my predicament!_   
  
_Laugh because it's true!_   
  
_Laugh because I'm drowning!_   
  
_Drowning in my sins for you!_   
  
  
_Found your note_   
  
_I almost threw it away_   
  
_Because I thought you were joking_   
  
_Just playing a game_   
  
_But when I saw the papers, and your body on the news_   
  
_I knew right away that I lost my chance at ever loving you_   
  
  
_You talked how you were tired_   
  
_How you never got enough_   
  
_Talked about how you gave up reaching me_   
  
_Because I would act too tough_   
  
  
_Well I'm sorry dearest angel_   
  
_For ever making you cry_   
  
_If it meant that much to you_   
  
_Then why'd you have to go and die_   
  
  
_I thought that I'd be able to forget_   
  
_About those big green eyes of yours_   
  
_But you seem to be restless and haunting_   
  
_So I'm doing something should be done_   
  
_I'm going to your grave and I have my gun_   
  
_One last bullet is all I need_   
  
_For we'll be together someday_   
  
  
_But until then know this_   
  
_That I'm lost somewhere in Hell_   
  
_So go ahead and laugh_   
  
_Laugh at what I did for you!_   
  
_'Cause you now know that I'm drowning!_   
  
_Drowning in my sins for you!_

  
  


~*~

  
  
The figure sighed sadly and let the paper go into the wind, "It seems my waiting may take longer... Hurry so I can hear you sing." He said before vanishing into the nightly shadows.   
  
**

END

**   
  


~*~

  
  
n_n I'm done!   
  
Sorry if it wasn't as great as the original story...   
  
**Nat-Kat:** You said you would make it a happy ending...   
  
*blinkblink* it is in a way... why would you rather poor Yugi suffer after death because Yami found some hot guy or girl after his suicide?!   
  
**Nat-Kat:** O.O no!!!   
  
Thought not...   
  
**Kimajime:** That poem was a little off... Yugi's eyes are purple not green... and he didn't jump off a building...   
  
T_T that's a song that I made for somebody... but it fit this fic so well I used it and I didn't want to change it...   
  
It doesn't change the fact that I suck at writing songs, but I actually liked this one.   
  
Reviews please! ^ ^ 


	4. Every Body Has To

  
This is the last part to this fic. I hope you all enjoy it and review at the end.   
Thanks a bunch! ^ ^   
~Assassin of the Shadows   
  


**Every Body Has To**

  
**Shine your light for me   
Shine your brightest so I can see   
See you through this endless fog...   
How long have I been searching...?**   
  
I lost track after the first ten years, I almost gave up hope. I almost thought I wouldn't see you again, but somehow I knew you were waiting for me.   
  
Are you? Do you crave for the day when I'll finally stumble into you?   
  
It seems to be the only thing that keeps this journey going on, I want to see your smile... even if it's not me who causes it.   
  
I think I've gotten closer towards you, I can almost feel you, I can just barely smell your familiar scent.   
  
Though I must admit I am frightened to see you again.   
  
**Hate,   
me for what I've done   
I say I'm searching but I can't help but run   
Don't want to see your sad sad face   
It makes me want to,   
Hide,   
Hide and run away   
I'll think about what a jerk I was another day**   
  
Sometimes I get the feeling like I'm being watched. Isn't that odd? Who would follow me around?   
  
Sleep has become more and more enjoyable now, I still find it humorous that the dead can still sleep, and that I look forward to it every minute of every passing day.   
  
It's mostly because I'm nervous in our reuniting, will you be happy or angry with me?   
  
**But for now I just want to,   
Rest!   
Sleep my days away   
Dream so I can see your smiling face   
I don't want to leave this calm nice place!   
I want to stay at this crazy turtle pace!**   
  
I stare ahead uninterested at first until I realized that the world changed again. Everything has gone completely white, like some painter forgot to purchase his blue paint for the sky. The only colors I can see is the lush green for the soft grass, and the brown bark, and pink blossom petals of a sakura tree.   
  
Another tree that you've always enjoyed being around.   
  
For some unknown reason my heart is 'beating' faster than I have ever witnessed, my 'breath' is trapped in my throat and I feel like running away at any time now. For someone is leaning against that beautiful tree hiding in the shade, and covered from head to toe in a ebony black cape.   
  
**But every body has to   
Wake, breath, smile, laugh   
Something you'd do because I just won't last   
So I'll wake up and face my goddamned fears!   
I'll walk up to you and wipe your f*cking tears!**   
  
Somehow he reminds me of you so much, the way he stands as if he was placed in that spot for a special reason, the way he hangs his head down to escape any passerby's gaze, there's also that surrounding air of innocence around him. Almost wrapped around like a mother's loving embrace.   
  
This person screamed attention, and he was surely getting it.   
  
_But it couldn't possibly be him..._ He thought, _Why after so long confront me now?_   
  
"Because you were taking too long." The boy answered.   
  
Slim hands, reached to the stranger's hood, and pulled it down. Revealing tricolor hair set in a wild fashion. Deep purple eyes stared back at him with a cheerful twinkle in them. "You weren't supposed to do that Yami... watching you kill yourself, was something I could have not seen."   
  
**See I just can't   
Stay!   
There's nothing wrong with another day   
There's nothing wrong with running away!   
I'll remember your face,   
It keeps me alive   
But I just can't do this   
Feels like I'm going to-   
DIE!**   
  
"I'm so sorry Yugi. To put you through all that pain!" The once mighty pharaoh dropped to his knees and hung his head in defeat. "Please forgive me Yugi..."   
  
"...."   
  
_Please...._ Yami thought, _I'm still not ready to face him yet..._   
  
**But everybody has to   
Wake, breath, smile, laugh   
Something you'd do because I just won't last   
So I'll wake up and face my goddamned fears!   
I'll walk up to you and wipe your f*cking tears!**   
  
"Yami..."   
  
Said spirit cringed.   
  
"I don't hate you Yami."   
  
"What...?" He asked breathlessly.   
  
"I don't hate you Yami, I never have, and don't plan on starting." The smaller one whispered.   
  
"But... After all I've done to you, you still don't hate me?!" He yelled angrily.   
  
Yugi smiled, "That wasn't your fault it was mine, I tried to take the easy way out, I regret it too; I should have said something... maybe that would have changed us for the better..."   
  
"You were sad, lonely, and depressed... I should have watched for the signs..."   
  
"Yami, can we please just start 'us'?" Purple battled crimson, "Stop running away from me..."   
  
**Please stop   
Looking at me, crying with a happy face   
It was one of the reasons I wanted to   
Leave in the first place**   
  
Yami broke out into a smile, "Yes, you're right..." He stood up proudly, "No more running..."   
  
**You chased after me until I fell   
Now I'm stuck here looking into...   
Hell!   
I can see it in your eyes   
When I ran from you with no good-byes   
I promise you that I'm going to stay!   
You won't see me running away!   
Running away!**   
  
Yugi's heart started to beat faster as his protector closed the distance separating them. The pharaoh cupped the small boy's cheek and stroked it in a loving manner, a happy smile on his face. "Yugi..." He whispered, starting to lean in.   
  
"Yes Yami..." He breathed, watching their lips get closer.   
  
**Because everyone has to   
Wake, breath, smile, laugh   
Something you'd do because I just wouldn't last   
So I'm standing here facing my goddamned fears!   
I'm standing here wiping your f*cking tears!**   
  
Their lips connected, and Yugi stifled a small moan of pleasure, he could feel his knees weakening but Yami held him firmly against his chest. He could feel the pharaoh's tongue teasing his bottom lip, hinting him to let it inside. He opened his mouth to the invitation and drowned in the pure bliss of one simple kiss.   
  
A kiss he had been waiting ages for...   
  
**Because everyone has to   
Wake, breath, smile, laugh...**   
  
They finally broke away, but that didn't stop the small lazy kisses they planted on each other's faces.   
  
"Yugi..."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
Another small kiss.   
  
**Because everyone has to...**   
  
"I love you."   
  
**LIVE~!**


End file.
